


Princess, Princess, Princess

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG is getting sick and tired and tired and sick of Cain calling her "Princess." It's always "Princess this" and "Princess that." At this point, she'd tolerate 'kid' or 'kiddo' again! The thought stunned her, but it was a sad fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess, Princess, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. About to upload all of my Tin Man fics here before finally posting a new one.

"Princess, it's time to get up."

"Princess, you have five minutes, starting _now_."

"You know you have to go, Princess."

"Don't be so stubborn, Princess."

"Please, Princess, allow me."

"Princess, just do as your told."

"Princess, you need to learn to be more responsible."

"You're the boss, Princess."

"It's for your own good, Princess."

"I know you don't like dresses, Princess, but trousers are just not lady-like."

"Princess, we really don't have time for this."

"Princess, be careful."

"Not right now, Princess."

"Don't concern yourself with such trivial matters, Princess."

"Give me a minute, Princess, I'll be right there."

"Princess, don't listen to them; they have no idea what they're talking about."

"Princess, behave for once."

"Such language is not befitting, Princess."

"You need to control your temper, Princess."

"I'll make sure they keep their grabby little hands to themselves, Princess; don't worry."

"Princess, learn to ignore them."

"Princess, calm down."

"Let's go for a walk, Princess."

"We need to hurry, Princess."

"Okay, Princess, have it your way."

"Princess, it's time for dinner."

"Princess, you need to get to your lessons."

"This is the first and last time, Princess."

"I'm having them give you the day off, Princess."

"You don't look well, Princess, go lie down and I'll have someone bring you lunch."

"Princess, don't even think about playing the royalty card."

"Princess, sometimes I don't understand how you managed to survive all these annuals."

"Oh that's very mature, Princess."

"You could try Glinda's patience, Princess."

"Sweet Ozma, Princess, you're such a magnet for trouble."

"Princess, the Queen's not going to be very happy you're traipsing in trousers, _again_."

"Your sister is waiting for you, Princess."

"Oh no, I'm not getting you out of this one, Princess."

"You may be a princess, Princess, but _I'm_ the one in charge of your safety."

All these statements, and more, crowded into Princess DG's head and it was driving her _insane_. Sometimes his bossy tone made her forget that she was a _princess_ and didn't have to listen to _everything_ the head of security said. No, just everything that had to do with her safety. Then there were times she could hear the care and worry he had for her, but even then he never called her by her name. At this point, she'd do almost anything to hear 'kid' or 'kiddo' again!

She gasped, shocked at herself. 'I did _not_ just think that.' It stunned her, but it was a sad fact. At least when he called her that, it reminded her of the first couple of days they spent together before they found out she was royalty. Even then, when he would call her Princess, it came out somewhat teasingly in the gravity of their situation, a pet name. However, now…

'Now it's personal.' She had not heard her name alone coming from his lips in almost FOUR consecutive months! Oh sure, he'd utter 'DG,' but it _always_ followed 'Princess' first.

"Princess DG, can I help you?"

 _That_ probably drove her up-the-wall crazy more than anything.

Rounding a corner, she bumped into a warm, solid figure. Rubbing her head, she looked up into a pair of icy-blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

ARG! It took all of her self-control to withhold the growl. Through gritted teeth, she replied, "I'm just fine, Mr. Cain." With that, she marched off.

As the dark haired young woman did not turn back once, she missed an aggressive flash as cold-as-ice eyes became a heated storm.

' _I_ hate _it when she calls me 'Mister.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Old note: Thought of this while reading fanfiction one night. My second drabble in this fandom, but first Tin Man post. Giving this as a present to myself. =D


End file.
